cenarioncirclefandomcom-20200214-history
Carnarr
Early Life Carnarr was born to a Noble family somewhere in Silverpine. Unfortunately, much of his history has been lost, and only reently has it come to light that his uncle was the late Grand Marshal Garithos. It is known however, that his parents died while he was still young, leaving Garithos to raise him. It is also known that he possess deeds to Fenris Keep, Garithos' base of operations during the Lordaeron rebellion. He died in Hillsbrad at the age of 22, slain by the Lich Lord Chillwinter during Arthas' assult upon Lordaeron. Chillwinter was impressed by his strength; realizing this could be of use, he attempted an experiment. Using the notes gained from the Ghoul Lord Horgus the Ravager, Chillwinter attempted to raise Carnarr to lead legions of Ghouls and attack enemy lines using theintelligence and cunning he had in life. Realizing the value of a well-preserved servant, Chillwinter used a mostly-untested method of raising him, casuing Carnarr to be utterly unrotted and preserved. Upon completion, Chillwinter bound Carnarr's soul to himself, a move that went unnoticed by the Lich King due to the massive amount of death going around in Loardron in this time. Carnarr was risen, being larger, stronger, and meaner then any normal Risen human, appearing more humanlike then a regular ghoul; yet, his normal exterior hid great ferocity. Besides his great strength, sharp claws, and unwavering endurance, he now possessed a set of razor-sharp shark-like teeth, which with he could surprise and tear into his enemies . After watching Carnarr tear into his former comrades, he sent him northwards to join Arthas on the attack upon Silvermoon, arriving just in time to batter down the gates and join in the slaughter. He followed Arthas from then on, killing and usualy eating anything he came across that was not expressivly forbidden. He participated in the attack upon Dalaran, assiting in the slaining of Antoidas, and helped guard Kel'Thuzard as he summoned Archimond. After the summon of Archimond, he spent most of his days attacking any human survivors, doing little else. The first major change in this lifestyle came as return of Arthas from Kalimdor, which gave Carnarr purpose. However, just as he came to rejoin Arthas after spending time in Silverpine, a change came over him. The Lich King's grasp faded, and thus Chillwinter's power was diminished. Carnarr's only thought and action was to seek out Chillwinter. Before he could reach him however, he met the Banshee Queen and her forces -- other freed Undead. While he did not support the Queen in the slightest, others did; so Carnarr was forced to follow the crowd, his previously-inert hatred of elves coming to the fore. He fought with the Banshee Queen for a time against Dreadlord Varimathras. However, he booked no delay and quickly resumed his search for Chillwinter, finally finding him three days after the taking of Lordaeron. Attacking Chillwinter in his weakened state allowed him to reclaim his soul, but escaped by the barest inch. Finding little reason to exist, and having no real goals left, Carnarr joined the Forsaken out of respect for the Dreadlord Varimathras. Preceding Years Nearly four years after joining the Forsaken, Carnarr had quickly risen in rank. Respected, if mildly feared, he was now a full member of the Royal Apothecary Society, his talent for alchemy having served him well. He preferred to work with toxins and strong acids more then virulent plauges, but still did his share of the work. He still lacked greater purpose, however, being a sour, moody, and generaly distasteful being to be around. His hatred of elves went full force during this time, as did his inate anger at being forced into this "life". He disliked religion immensely, believing the Cult of Forgotton Shadows to be irritating and foolish, but if they let him be he would do the same to them -- most of the time. He spent some years like this: halfheartedly trying to rediscover his past, prowling about Fenris Keep, and testing his various projects. He paid little attention to the "issue" in Outlands, only visting to test fel energies in his alchemy and to behead a few demons, along with attacking Kael'thalas on a whim. It was at about this time that he took up blacksmithing, trying to fuse metal, monster, and toxins into an unstoppable beast. It was just this work that lead to his final promotion to Grand Apothecary only a few scant days before the Forsaken Blight was completed. While Carnarr helped develop the blight, he did not have as heavy a hand in it as he did with the newer more powerful abominations and ghouls. Yet, he did what he was able when the Lich King first sent his plague to the major cities of Azeroth, staying mostly unaffected and having a decent time turning zombies into paste. Once the call to head North sounded, he was one of the first to go, knowning that he still had a very old debt to pay to a certain Lich Lord. Joining the Homeland family Almost two months after his first foray into Northrend, Carnarr joined a "social movement" known as the Homeland. Many ask why he made such a move; his response is almost always a simple "because". However, some privately believe that he joined out of a subconscious need of a place to be accepted, having never felt that the Forsaken truly accepted him. It took some time for him to find acceptance with the Homeland Family: at first, he was rude, standoffish and almsot always furious with everyone and everything. His hatred of the Elves, long festering and always misunderstood, had eroded somewhat over time but still came to the fore, even when the Elves in question were part of his newfound "siblings". This gruff attitude led to him often being distant from others who lived under the same roof, and many of them found him hard to trust -- although they knew that the Greatmother would not have brought him into the family had she not believed in his potential and his need for a home. This was changed unexpectedly by a fellow Family member, Poni. They first met at Ratchet at the AAMS Tavern Night, and were first acquainted by her placing of rose petals on his weapons when he threatened other tavern patrons. After an initial burst of frustration, Carnarr found that this caused an odd calmness to come over him (this being her goal, of course). The two quickly became friends of a sort, Carnarr finding her more and more likable by the day, even if irritating at times. Time continued on, when Carnarr was faced with a rather unqiue problem. A Orc child had somehow grow attached to him, following him everywhere. While Carnarr made several attempts to send the child away, up to and including outright ignoring him, the small Orc child remained faithfully at Carnarr's side. After a long talk with Poni and Family Elder Eroiselle, he managed to finally pay a bit of attention to the small Orc ... remembering something of his own past in a quick flash of memories, and what it was like to lack a parent. Thusly, he accepted the small Orc, naming him Gorok and caring for the small child as best he could. Further time passed. Carnarr had grown somewhat more personable and less furious at the world -- a great deal in part due to Poni's friendship. And as time passed, Carnarr grew closer to Poni, finally accepting something most Forsaken would call impossible. He began to love her. Carnarr today After the startling realization that he had done something considered mroe or less impossible, he began to visable calm down, leastways around Poni. He spent much of his time with her, talking, discussing and generaly spending time together. This bond grew stronger with time and to further Carn's own surprise she began to return his feeling for her. Thing went quickly from there, they soon became foster Mother and Father to Gorok, who would yelp in joy when asked about it, a fairly common thing. Both of them soon planed a wedding much to the shock, awe, and in the case of 90% of the elvish population, horror and disgust. Of course Carnarr paid this absoutlely no heed and went on with the cerimony, glad to be accepted by someone. The Wedding was simple, decently long but a very important turning point in Carnarrs life, more so then he had imagined. Shortly after the wedding he made a decison to seek out a new, more powerful weapon in order to help protect his new family, his determionation led him to the Trollish city of Zul'farrak. How many times he replaied the incident in his head was uncounted, but something certainly happaned inside that old city. While he has only divulged the entire story to a select few, the basic details are known. While inside the city he was able to find a pair of swords, old blades of medicore power. Yet by some inner feeling, when clashed togetehr they fused into the bladem known simply as Sul'thraze the Lasher. This blade led to one of his more....unusual moments. From what he is willing to publicly say, Mueh'zala the Trollish Loa of Death, trasformed him from Undead Human, into a fully Alive Troll, for reasons he refuses to go into great detail about. However this is hardly debateable as it is rather obvious he IS in fact a Troll. His newfound body granted him abnormal..powers as well. He found that he now possessed what some might call "Voodoo" powerful shadow based magics, if it can be called that. The powers were varied, most based in the manpulation of shadows, smokes, and pyshical forms. Not very long after this, change, he opened a "shop" of sorts in Ogrimmar, located just next to the Fishing dock in the Vally of Honor. While he plans on relocating soon, for now his hut seems to be at least semi-permanent. Recent events have led to the ellection of Poni to Greatmother of the Homeland, a promotion he watches with pride, ready to assit his wife in every manner he can. While he does not understand much of how things are, or ought, to be run he is more then willing to follow her example if a bit headstrong about certain actions. Category:Homeland Category:Forsaken Category:Trolls Category:Horde Category:Horde Members Category:Individuals